Is This me
by BumblePrime217
Summary: I've been meaning to do this for awhile, and I don't know how this turned out, so... After staring at the reflection for a few minutes, I realized that the reflection, or me, was responsible for the direct and indirect deaths of some of my closest friends. Naomi killed Seiko. Sensei Yui sacrificed herself for me. Yuka almost died twice. Satoshi was miraculously safe.And Yoshiki...


I found myself standing in front of my mirror looking at a girl.

The girl had two twin pigtails, currently wearing a white sports bra and blue sweatpants. And as I slowly raised my hands, I realized it was me.

After staring at the reflection for a few minutes, I realized that the reflection, or me, was responsible for the direct and indirect deaths of some of my closest friends.

Naomi killed Seiko.

Sensei Yui sacrificed herself for me.

Yuka almost died twice. Probably more time than can be counted.

Satoshi was miraculously safe.

And Yoshiki, not only did the horrors of the school almost kill him, but I tried to as well. But I was possessed. More than two souls inhabiting one body.

My body.

And I had my thoughts casted aside. Like a backseat driver. A very terrible experience.

To top it all off, I showed signs of the darkening.

I don't remember the details, my memory suddenly hazy, but I instantly felt disgust and anger for the reflection. With surprising speed that I didn't know I possessed, I slammed my fist at the face of the reflection. It cracked under the pressure, but the reflection's face only grew distorted and monster like with the cracks and wide smile it now had.

More anger fueled my rage and self-loathing when I realized, why hurt something fake when I had the real thing: me.

Looking around my room, I noticed the pristine scissors sitting on my drawer. Like a moth to the light, I found myself being drawn to the sharp object. Once said object was in my hand, I opened and closed it repeatedly, feeling unusual glee in the action. Looking at my left hand, I slowly raised the scissor up and up, and in that surprising speed, brought it down.

I felt momentary pain before it turned into... pleasure. With a new joyous feeling, I repeated the notion over and over again.

Blood seeping, dripping, and splattering from my appendage all over the the place.

When I felt a smile refix itself on my face, I had a sudden desire to lick all the blood from my wound. Sticking out my tounge, I started slowly licking the streaks of blood from my forearm to my hand. I expected it to be it's usual mettalic flavor, but that wasn't the case at all. It was surprisingly delicious.

But through all of this the sane parts of my mind was horrified to think that Heavenly Host Elementary effected me this much!? That I was showing the qualities of Sachiko Shinozaki?

I, or whoever this was anymore, was interrupted by my ringing phone. The imposter, with a sigh similar to one after an orgasm, stopped and grabbed the object off my bed, the communication device being painted upon contact.

Facing the phone upward, the caller ID read: Nakashima, Naomi.

Answering, it raised it's phone to its ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, class rep! I thought you wouldn't answer like the other times-"

"Shut up."

Those words not only shocked Naomi presumably, but myself as well. The sane parts that was.

"Cl-class rep?"

"Don't ever speak to me again."

Click.

I hope my friend didn't take it at face value, she's smart. She had to notice something off about me.

 _"Ayumi..."_

Those words came out of my mouth, but I didn't speak them. They held a malicious intent to it.

" _Your body is mine now. To do with as I please."_

No... no, no, no no. The voice was beginning to sound familiar. I thought we-

 _"Say goodbye to everything you hold dear Ayumi, because everyone you've ever known your whole life will all die slow deaths. Your mother, father, sister, Naomi, Satoshi, and your precious Yoshiki. Will die by the hands of their poor class rep."_

Stop.

 _"What would they think? The last thing they ever expect to see ending their lives."_

Stop it.

But it wouldn't, each word sounding more giddier than the last. It almost broke me.

 _"Who knows Ayumi, maybe you enjoy it yourself one day."_

Knocking, someone was outside my door.

"Sweetie, is everything ok in there?"

Mom...

" _Yes, everything is ok,"_ in a smaller tone, _"I guess I'll say hello to your mother."_


End file.
